<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Preciosa by dollalpaca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666407">Preciosa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollalpaca/pseuds/dollalpaca'>dollalpaca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>south town lesbians. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King of Fighters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Harold They're Lesbians Meme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollalpaca/pseuds/dollalpaca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>K' has a new Spanish tutor that perks up Whip's interest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel/Whip (King of Fighters)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>south town lesbians. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2270105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Preciosa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written anything for KOF in years, hopefully this is decent. I have no idea where this ship came from, I just wanted to experiment. Because lesbian relationships where they're not fetishized are lacking in this tag.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not uncommon for Whip to come home from her lectures and find Kei hanging out with his friends at their shared apartment, or making out in the living room with his girlfriend on turn. It doesn't really phase her, after all this time. But today it's an exception.</p>
<p>He's sitting on the kitchen table, books sprawled across in a sea of papers, intently listening to a silver haired girl that's speaking in a foreign language—it takes her about a second to notice it's Spanish.</p>
<p>"Kei, I'm home," Whip calls out, standing on the edge of the kitchen, interrupting the woman, who turns around to look at her. She looks at Whip up and down, but it's not one of those cocky looks girls in High School used to give her—this is the <em>look</em>. Well, this is interesting, she thinks, just as Kei tells her yet again to not call him like that. "I'm your older sister, I do what I want," she challenges with a teasing grin.</p>
<p>Kei just rolls his eyes, annoyed. "Whatever, Seirah," he says simply. But the smile is still present on Whip's face, as she locks eyes with the woman.</p>
<p>"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" She says finally, pointing with her chin towards the stranger.</p>
<p>The woman smiles back, pushing the chair and walking towards her, with her hand out to shake.</p>
<p>"Name's Angel, preciosa," she introduces herself with a wink that makes something inside Whip twitch. The accent combined with her fluency in Spanish ends up confirming Whip what she knows: she's a foreigner, no doubt about that. "I'm teaching <em>Kei </em>here Spanish, he really needs it, otherwise—well, Miss Abbot didn't <em>exactly </em>say his ass will be off the curb, but that's what'll happen," Angel explains with a little giggle that, for all Whip knows, is the most majestic sound she ever heard.</p>
<p>Kei complains, saying something about only taking Spanish because he needs an extra class for his degree, and all the easy ones were full when he decided to finally sign up. Whip barely pays his moans any attention, she's all but enthralled by Angel.</p>
<p>"Well, no doubt he'll fail, he hardly even speaks English," Whip teases, ignoring Kei's rant about their teacher, directing herself to Angel instead.</p>
<p>Angel giggles again, tucking a strand of her short hair behind her ear. "I'd dare to say I'm better at English than him, and it's not even my first language!" They laugh together, but Kei stares at the pair in annoyance, clearing his throat before asking if <em>Seirah </em>doesn't have any essays to do.</p>
<p>Whip rolls her eyes, wishing Angel good luck tutoring <em>that </em>before leaving the kitchen to get a well needed shower.</p>
<p>Once she's dried up and in clean clothes, Whip hoards the living room to get on with her pending essays. Though she hardly gets anything done, her gaze wanders more than often towards the entrance of the kitchen, where Angel's melodic voice echoes in the otherwise silent apartment.</p>
<p>Whip catches her staring more than once, too. When Kei is busy trying to form a coherent sentence and doesn't notice that Angel isn't paying him attention at all.</p>
<p>An hour later since Whip arrived, Angel finally gathers her books and bids the pair goodbye, her gaze lingering on Whip a little too long, before slipping a piece of paper in her palm when she shakes her hand.</p>
<p>The door is shut with a click, and Kei flops on the couch, watching as Whip attempts to do her homework—for real this time.</p>
<p>"She's hot, don't you think?" He finally says, looking towards the door. "I think I could've had a good chance with her, if you hadn't barged in," Kei complains with a groan, throwing a pillow towards his sister.</p>
<p>Whip's laugh echoes around the room, throwing the pillow back at him. "Oh, sweet child, you never had a chance with her to begin with," she says, with a tinge of mystery.</p>
<p>Kei asks her what she means, but she just tucks the piece of paper with Angel's number scribbled on it in her pocket, dismissing it with a wave of her hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>